Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 14
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 13 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 15}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 14. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Graustreif *Bernsteinpfote *Brombeerpfote *Rabenpfote *Tigerstern *Schwarzfuß *Leopardenstern *Rumpelbauch (im Original eigentlich Schmutzfell und im Reprint Schwarzkralle) *Bleifuß *Schiefzahn *Steinfell *Dunkelstreif *Unbekannte/r SchattenClan-Krieger/in *Federpfote *Sturmpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Farnpelz *Kleinohr *Nebelfuß *Braunschweif *Weißpelz *Blaustern *Rußpelz *Schilfjunges (nicht namentlich) *Hechtjunges (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager ***Nesselfleck ***Ältestenbau ***Ginstertunnel ***Kriegerbau ***Lichtung **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss ***Trittsteine ***FlussClan-Lager ***Knochenberg **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen Tiere *Wühlmaus *Fuchs *Dachs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, SchattenClan, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, FlussClan, Krähenfraß, TigerClan, WindClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Ältester, Schüler, Mentor, Krieger, Junges, Anführer, Stellvertreter, Heiler *Zeit: Herzschlag, Monde, Blattleere *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig" Wissenswertes *Seite 168: Bernsteinpfote wird fälschlicherweise mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen beschrieben. *Seite 168: "(...), die Schülerin wollte ihn (...)" - Statt wollte müsste es "würde" heißen, da im Original die Rede von was going to ist (vgl. Seite 152 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 169: Der Satzrest "(...) sandy (floor) of the clearing (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 153 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 169: Der Satzrest "While she was speaking, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 153 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 169: Der Satz "Some cats believe in it already." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Einige Katzen glauben schon/bereits daran.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Die meisten Katzen vertrauen euch doch schon." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 153 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 170: "(...) ständig wegen ihres Vater zu quälen würde nicht (...)" - Statt ihres Vaters zu quälen müsste es "wegen ihrer Abstammung/Herkunft zu verspotten/verhöhnen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von taunting (...) about their parentage ist (vgl. Seite 154 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 171: Das Wort "(Feuerstern starrte seinen Freund) entgeistert (an.)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 155 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 171: Der Satz "Well, if you put it like that ..." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Na ja/Also, wenn du es so ausdrückst ...") wurde im Deutschen mit "Also, wenn du das so siehst, ..." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 155 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 171: Der Satz "How else would you put it?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wie sollte man es sonst ausdrücken?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wie soll ich es denn sonst sehen?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 155 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 171: Der Satz "I knew you wouldn't listen." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich wusste, dass du nicht zuhören würdest.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht verstehen würdest." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 155 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 171: Der Satz "I am listening, Graystripe, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich höre (dir) zu, Graustreif, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Natürlich verstehe ich dich, Graustreif!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 155 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 171: Das Wort weißt vom Satz "Du weißt doch gar nicht sicher, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 155 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 172: Der Satzrest "(...) mouth of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 156 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 174: "(...) - nach FlussClan und nach SchattenClan." - Statt und nach müsste es "vermischt mit" heißen, da im Original die Rede von mixed ist (vgl. Seite 158 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 175: Der Satzteil "Firestar knew he was risking everything on (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern wusste, dass er alles riskierte, um (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern wusste, dass sie sich größte Mühe geben mussten, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 158 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 175: Der Satz "But he knew that he had to do it for Graystripe." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Doch ihm war klar/er wusste, dass er dies für Graustreif tun musste.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Für Graustreif würde er es trotzdem wagen müssen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 158 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 175: "Leopardenstern hatte das wohl inzwischen vergessen, (...)" - Statt wohl inzwischen müsste es "praktischerweise" oder "zufälligerweise" heißen, da im Original die Rede von conveniently ist (vgl. Seite 159 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 175: Der Satzrest "(...), Firestar realized, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 159 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 176: Der Satzteil "(...), growled Ravenpaw, forgetting the need for silence." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), knurrte/brummte Rabenpfote, der vergaß, still zu sein.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), knurrte Rabenpfote in die Stille." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 159 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 176: Der Satzrest "(...), that rose in his throat." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 159 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 176: Der Satz "What is this?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Was ist das?") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), knurrte Rabenpfote in die Stille." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 159 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 176: "(...) mit einem Schwanzschnippen zum (...)" - Statt Schwanzschnippen müsste es "mit einem Schnippen seiner Schwanzspitze" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicked the tip of his tail ist (vgl. Seite 160 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 177: "Platt auf den Boden gepresst (...)" - Vor dem Wort Boden müsste "klamm" oder "feucht" stehen, da im Original die Rede von damp ground ist (vgl. Seite 160 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 177: "Es gab winzige Splitter, (...)" - Statt Splitter müsste es "Spitzmausknochen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tiny shrew bones ist (vgl. Seite 160 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 177: Der Satz "And crouched on top of the pile, his fur black against the sun-bleached remains, was Tigerstar, leader of the new united Clan." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Und ganz oben auf dem Haufen hockte der Anführer des neuen verbündeten Clans, sein Fell schwarz vor den sonnengebleichten Überresten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Und zu seinem größten Entsetzen hockte ganz oben auf dem Haufen Tigerstern, der Anführer des frisch verbündeten Clans. Wie eine schwarze Silhouette zeichnete er sich vor den fahlen Knochen ab." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 161 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 178: Der Satzrest "(...) across the clearing." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 161 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 178: Schmutzfell bzw. Schwarzkralle wird fälschlicherweise mit Rumpelbauch ersetzt oder übersetzt (vgl. Seite 161 bzw. 162 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 178: Der Satzrest "(...), to know what to do next, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 162 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 179: "(...) sahen sich entsetzt an." - Statt entsetzt müsste es "fassungslos" oder "verwirrt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von bewildered ist (vgl. Seite 162 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 14nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 14 Kategorie:Verweise